Secret
by Arisa-Amori27
Summary: Obsesi Sugino tentang cintanya pada Nagisa.


**SECRET**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Arisa-Amori27**

 **Romance, Friendship, Drama, Humor**

 **Gaje, abal, aneh, EYD berantakan, Typo(s) epliwel, diksi kurang, Shonen-ai  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Panas.

Matahari bersinar terik membakar bumi dipertengahan musim panas. Mungkin saja, neraka sedang bolong karena kebanyakan menampung orang dosa atau efek _global warming_ yang mulai terasa.

Bersyukurlah yang masih bisa belajar di tempat ber-AC, decih pemuda bersurai biru kehitaman. Tangannya sibuk mengipasi dirinya, tak tahan dengan panas menyengat. Ruangan berkayu tersebut nampak seperti panci penggorengan, siap menggoreng manusia di dalamnya.

"Bocor, bocor, neraka bocor !" Sugino meracau tak karuan, bukunya pun berganti profesi jadi kipas.

"Benar sekali, panas banget~" Timpal pemuda di depannya.

Seketika pemuda di depannya berbalik menghadap Sugino, mengulum senyum manis seperti biasanya.

Sugino terpukau beberapa saat. Ia rasa suhu di sekitarnya berkurang setelah menangkap warna biru milik pemuda di depannya.

"Ya kan, Sugino ?"

Suara sehalus sutera membuyarkan lamunannya.

"I-iya, tentu saja,Nagisa" Jawabnya, tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Materi dari Koro-sensei pun tak ada yang masuk ke otak karena panas" Nagisa menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Yah, akupun juga"

"Lagipula, entah mengapa aku jadi sedikit pusing"

Reflek, telapak tangan Sugino mendarat tepat di dahi milik Nagisa, sedangkan satunya berada di dahinya sendiri.

"Kau tak apa ? Kau jarang sakit lho !" Ujar Sugino tersirat kekhawatiran yang mendalam.

"Tak apa aku hanya-"

"Nih."

Pemuda yang sama sekali tak diinginkan oleh Sugino untuk hadir diantara romansa antara dirinya dan Nagisa menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

"E-eh ? Karma- _kun_ ? Benar nih untukku ?" Nagisa bingung bercampur gelagapan, membuatnya terlihat kikuk.

"Tentu saja. Kau hanya haus ringan saja, tapi kalau dibiarkan kau bisa saja dehidrasi dan pingsan"

"Tapi aku jadi sedikit tak enak padamu"

"Percayalah, tak apa"

"Kau benar-benar tak butuh minum, Karma- _kun_ ?"

"Aku bawa dua kok"

 _Meh. Kibul._

Sugino mencibir. Mulai kesal akan romantisme yang tercipta oleh dua insan tak diinginkan. Karma dengan _sok_ gentlemen memberikan minumnya pada Nagisa dan itu membuat Sugino muak. Muak dengan adegan telenovela gratis di depannya.

Sugino mendadak berdiri, melenggang santai melewati dua insan dimabuk cinta. Berniat meninggalkan kelas untuk menenangkan gejolak di hatinya.

 _Grep._

Sugino menoleh. Genggaman jari lentik melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau kemana ?" Tanya Nagisa dengan wajah harap-cemas dan sukses membuat Sugino jadi tak tega. Jemarinya tergelitik untuk mencubit pipi kenyal Nagisa.

"Cuma keluar bentar, Nagisa~ Sumpek disini, jadi jualan kacang" Ujar Sugino, menyelipkan nada sarkatik yang mampu ditangkap oleh Karma seorang. Buktinya, lelaki bersurai merah itu memicing tak suka ke arah Sugino.

" _Itte,_ Sakit tahu !" Protes Nagisa sembari mengusap pipinya.

"Ahaha, maaf"

"Cepat kembali yah… sebentar lagi bel masuk" Ujar Nagisa.

"Tentu saja !" Sugino nyengir sembari mengangkat jempolnya.

"Kalau ingin pergi, silahkan pergi, tak perlu pamit bukan ?" Desis Karma menyela.

Sugino berlalu. Oh, jangan lupakan tatapan sinis yang ia lemparkan pada Karma.

* * *

Kertas folio bergaris berserakan tak karuan. Kamus bahasa inggris terbuka lebar-lebar. Laptop berdegung berisik, pertanda sudah lelah melakukan tugasnya. Lagu _Kirameki_ milik _Wacci_ mengalun lembut, menemani keheningan yang menyeruak di antara ruangan bercat biru muda ini.

Dua manusia bersurai biru muda dan biru kehitaman nampak berkutat dengan berlembar-lembar kertas. Keduanya terfokus akan kerjaan masing-masing, seakan dunia milik mereka berdua serta tugas portofolio dari Koro- _sensei_. Entah kesambet apa, Koro-sensei dengan asyiknya menugaskan kepada muridnya untuk menerjemahkan lagu berbahasa jepang ke bahasa inggris ditambah dengan deskripsi dari penyanyi atau grup band yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut ke dalam bahasa inggris pula. Sugino awalnya jengah, namun ketika Koro- _sensei_ berkata akan dikerjakan berkelompok serta mendapat tawaran dari Nagisa secara langsung untuk sekelompok, Sugino tak bisa menolak tugas dari guru gurita itu.

"Ah, aku menyerah !" Sugino menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai kamar Nagisa. Kepalanya serasa berputar, otaknya mungkin sudah mulai berasap. Nagisa tersenyum maklum.

"Mau makan dulu ?" Tawar Nagisa.

"Eh, boleh deh" Sugino menerima tawaran Nagisa.

"Sebentar yah~" Nagisa beranjak setelah itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Sugino meraih selembar kertas berisi lirik lagu berjudul _Kirameki_ yang baru saja ia putar. Matanya mencerna setiap kata, meresapi makna per kalimat.

Irisnya tertuju pada satu bait.

 _hoka no dare demo nai kimi ja nakya dame da yo_

" _It's not anybody else–it has to be you_ , kah ?" Sugino bergumam. Setelah kembali mencermati setiap bait, Sugino langsung paham isi dari lagu itu.

Yah, sebuah lagu yang mencerminkan obsesi seorang laki-laki mencintai orang disukainya, mirip seperti dirinya. Ia terobsesi pada Nagisa, terobsesi untuk mengunci dirinya dan Nagisa dalam bentangan ruang, hanya dirinya dan Nagisa. Obsesinya untuk memiliki Nagisa, hanya untuknya seorang.

Egois. Tentu saja, mencintai seseorang itu membutuhkan rasa egoisme yang tinggi untuk benar-benar membuatnya berada dalam pelukanmu, pikir Sugino.

 _Cklek._

Pintu terbuka, surai _Aqua_ nampak menyembul dibalik pintu. Mengalihkan atensi Sugino dari kertas bertulis lagu. Nagisa datang membawa nampan berisi dua gelas minum dan sepiring _onigiri_ , cengirannya juga mengembang di bibirnya.

"Hehe, lama yah ?"

"Lumayan" Jawab Sugino santai.

"Maaf sih, di kulkas sedang kosong" Ujar Nagisa sembari meletakkan nampan.

Sugino membulatkan bibirnya pertanda mengerti.

"Oh, iya apakah akhir-akhir ini kau ada masalah ?"

Sugino yang sedang menyesap _lemon tea_ yang disediakan Nagisa, spontan ia semburkan. Ia batuk sebentar dan memandang _horor_ pada Nagisa.

' _Bakat observasinya memang mengerikan'_ Sugino membatin.

"Jadi, benarkah jika kau sedang ada masalah ? lagipula, akhir-akhir ini kau jadi tak fokus" Ujar Nagisa.

"Tidak, aku hanya-"

 _DRRT…DRRRT…_

Getaran dari ponsel Nagisa menginterupsi. Nagisa meraih ponselnya dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Permisi yah, Sugino"

Sugino mengangguk. Nagisa menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo"

"… _.."_

"Aku ada di rumah, Karma- _kun_ "

Karma.

Seketika, rentetan kalimat yang susah payah ia bangun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa, dalam sekejap langsung buyar setelah mengetahui bahwa Karma-lah yang menelfon. Pikirannya menerawang jauh pada sosok Karma yang memang _gentlemen_ –di depan Nagisa walau bertingkah bak preman pasar.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sama temanku, Sugino"

Teman. Satu kata lima huruf sederhana, namun menusuk hingga ke relung. Inikah yang dinamakan _friendzone_ ?

"Tak lama kok, sebentar lagi juga selesai. Memangnya Karma- _kun_ sudah ?"

Sugino jadi iri dengan Karma yang mendapat perhatian lebih dari Nagisa. Yah, tak mengherankan juga, karena bagaimana pun juga Nagisa merupakan kekasih dari Karma.

 _Hah, ironi._

"Mag ? Magmu kumat lagi ? dasar, sudah kubilang jaga pola makanmu !"

Sugino bisa melihat semburat kekhawatiran yang muncul di wajah Nagisa.

"Yah, istirahatlah yang benar, jangan berani pegang ponsel lagi !"

"…"

"Oke. _Love you too_ , Karma"

Sambungan telfon tertutup, menyisakan Nagisa dan helaan nafasnya.

"Maaf yah, Sugino"

"Tak apa, oh aku harus pulang sekarang" Sugino beralibi.

"Eh ? bukankah kau bilang ingin menginap ?" Tanya Nagisa.

"Tak perlu, nanti ada yang cemburu" Sugino berucap sinis, melirik tajam pada Nagisa.

Sugino membereskan buku-bukunya, beranjak pergi tanpa berpamitan pada pemilik rumah. Meninggalkan Nagisa dan tatapan bertanyanya.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat. Selama itu pula Sugino betah mendiamkan Nagisa. Si surai langit gelisah tiap kali ia duduk dimejanya, hubungannya dengan pemilik bangku dibelakangnya tak membaik.

Ketika pulang sekolah, Nagisa tak bisa menahan diri. Ketika Sugino berdiri dari bangkunya, lantas ia tahan agar tak pergi. Hari ini Karma tak masuk ke sekolah karena sakit. Dan Nagisa bersyukur atas itu.

Sugino melirik malas kepada Nagisa.

"Kenapa ?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Duduklah kembali" Pinta Nagisa sembari menunduk. Sugino menuruti Nagisa dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Sekarang apa ?"

"Maaf"

"Untuk ?" Sugino mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Entah, tapi aku merasa kau menjauhiku gara-gara aku, jadi bisa kau ceritakan apa masalahmu padaku ?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu ?"

Nagisa mengangguk.

"Pertama : Aku ini temanmu, Kedua : Karma adalah kekasihmu, Ketiga : Aku menyukaimu !"

Nagisa membelalak, ia menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Sugino. Nagisa terbungkam beberapa saat.

"Tuh,kan. Kau tak bisa jawab, lebih baik aku pulang" Sugino hendak beranjak, sebelum sebuah tangan menahannya untuk pergi.

"Apalagi ?" Tanya Sugino jengah.

"Aku… juga menyukaimu"

Mimpi. Sugino berharap jika ini mimpi ia tak perlu dibangukan. Semoga ibu tercinta tidak membangunkannya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Tapi, tatapan Nagisa, genggaman tangan Nagisa, dan kata yang terucap barusan… ini bukan mimpi.

Sugino melempar tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku tahu, mungkin aku gila, aku mempunyai kekasih tapi hatiku justru memilih orang lain, bukankah aku ini orang jahat ?" Ujar Nagisa.

"Aku sudah berusaha menganggapmu sebagai teman, tapi bisakah aku menolak cinta yang datang tanpa diundang ?" Lanjutnya.

Sugino menghembuskan nafasnya yag sejak tadi ia tahan. Atmosfir dingin seminggu belakangan ini mulai terkikis. Membuat beban tak kasat mata bagaikan terangkat. Tangan Sugino terulur, mengusap helai biru Nagisa lembut.

"Sudahlah tak apa, _it's our secret_. Biarkan jadi rahasia antara kau dan aku"

Kelingking Nagisa terangkat disertai dengan senyum manis.

"Janji ?"

Sugino menautkan kelingkingnya pada Nagisa.

"Janji !"

Yah, tak perlu hubungan baru. Cukup Nagisa ada untuk Sugino, ia sudah sangat bersyukur. Selama Nagisa tak meninggalkan Sugino, ia akan tenang. Jika suatu hari, Nagisa berani meninggalkannya, maka ia hanya perlu merebut Nagisa dari Karma.

Sugino menyeringai tipis "Bukan hal yang sulit bagiku"

"Eh, Sugino ?"

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **Apa ini ?**

 **Sumpah, Arisa gak kepikiran bakal bikin FF dengan pair Sugino x Nagisa.**

 **Cuma Arisa terinspirasi aja dari cerita temen Arisa.**

 **Dan jadinya malah NISTAH !**

 **Okey, Arisa buatnya ngebut, karena 'hadiah' setelah Arisa ikut lomba bahasa jepang walau kalah sih /mundung**

 **Okey, mohon kritik dan sarannya**

 **But, no for FLAME !**

 **Unterzeichnet,**

 **Arisa-Amori27**


End file.
